


Trading One Bad Thing For Another.

by SmallRedRobin13



Series: Thank God I'm A Country Girl [2]
Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Beth Is A Fangirl, Comfort, F/M, Goosebumps - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2016-12-06
Packaged: 2018-09-06 22:41:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8772277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmallRedRobin13/pseuds/SmallRedRobin13
Summary: Alex finds Beth crying on the floor after a season finale. So to comfort her he takes her to a movie, Goosebumps.





	

When Alex went to Beth’s house, he certainly didn’t expect to find her curled up in a tight ball on the floor sobbing. Carefully, he knelt down beside her, placing his hand on her shoulder.  
“What’s wrong Beth?” he asked softly. She looked at him with tear-stained eyes and between gasps for air she replied.  
“They just killed off Sherlock!”  
“Oh, Beth I’m sorry.” Alex said, pulling her into a hug. Beth loved the Benedict Cumberbatch Sherlock series, she usually asked Alex to record them for her when she was busy with farm work. Then they’d watch them together when she finished, the two of them wrapped up in a warm blanket with hot chocolate and popcorn. Sometimes Hayley would join them, although she didn’t hold the same interest as Beth did. As the series had progressed, Beth had slowly fallen in love with Sherlock Holmes. With his intelligence, his rare smile, the way he truly cared beneath all that sarcasm and arrogance. Alex had a feeling this day would come, but that didn’t mean he was prepared for it. Silently screaming at the writer of Sherlock, Alex softly shushed her.  
“Hey, it’s okay. I’m sure they’ll bring him back for the next season.”  
“But what if there isn’t a next season?!”  
“Then… we’ll write a letter of complaint. But we can’t do a lot right now. Why don’t we go see a movie? Goosebumps just came out.”  
Still sniffling, Beth nodded.  
“I used to love those books.” She commented, getting to her feet.  
“Me too.” Alex agreed, pulling out his phone “If we hurry, we can catch the next showing.”

Beth and Alex sat on an old and creaky bench outside the cinema both horrified at the quality of the Goosebumps. It had been completely and utterly terrible.  
“Well… that was the stuff of nightmares. And not in the horror movie way.” Beth commented, leaning back against the bench.  
“It was a horrible movie. I’m not sure it could’ve been much worse.” Alex joked, eliciting a laugh from Beth.  
“They could advertise as a horror movie for movie buffs. The nightmares would last for weeks!” She giggled.  
“Also, how did the invisible boy get into the case? How did the book unlock itself? How did Jack Black get his powers? Why did he need that particular typewriter? So many questions!” Alex yelled, scaring some nearby pigeons  
“Cinemasins is going to have a field day.” Beth laughed. Alex smiled, hooking his arms around her shoulders.  
“Feel better?” He asked, grateful to see Beth smile again.  
“Much. Thank you.”


End file.
